


Jõtaider Gaiden: Cosmos Virgo

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Chastity, Corruption, F/F, Latex, Transformation, dronification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A presence from beyond targets another world, with a young heroine finding a light behind the veil of evil.
Series: Jõtaider [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379
Kudos: 2





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Cosmos Virgo

Deep within the Darkness, deep within the realm between realms, a single girl sat on a throne. A throne kept illuminated by thirteen individual lights, each of them a different color that served to give her a prismatic presence.

Her gaze was powerful. Her gaze was absolute. It was at her command, at her will, that several worlds had fallen. And for each world that she took, another pawn became hers. It was how she gained all these beautiful lights. It was how she gained her beautiful subjects.

Each light slowly spread out from the girl’s throne, forming a pillar with a single symbol within. The symbol of the worlds that they had once belonged to, and now served as their lone identity.

Aries. Taurus. Gemini. Cancer. Leo. Virgo. Libra. Scorpio. Ophiuchus. Sagittarius. Capricorn. Aquarius. Pisces.

Each of them were once a spirited youth. Each of them fought against their new ruler. And each of them fell to her, becoming little more than a toy for her to command. Even now, despite the many years that had passed on by, they still remained in her service. Even as their worlds had been recycled and absorbed by the Darkness.

“Virgo.” The girl said as she slowly pulled herself off her throne, her beautiful dress with the distant nebula of space reflected inside of it slowly blowing despite the lack of wind. “Stand before your Empress.”

The sign of Virgo resonated, as the light coalesced into the form of a loyal woman. A woman who was dressed from head to toe in clothes that brought out her inner beauty, yet left just enough hidden to allow the imagination to wander as one looked upon her. All while she smiled as she heard her name called.

“Empress Andromeda. To what do I owe this pleasure?” The blonde woman with one eye hidden behind her beautiful golden locks asked, slowly running her gloved hand through her hair to briefly expose the crimson eye beneath.

The Empress, Andromeda, smiled as she put her hand upon the taller woman’s chin. Despite the difference in size between her and her loyal servant, she still held the reins. “A new world borders against our own. I wish for you to take it. And find the next candidate for the Cosmos Queens.” She said, slowly putting her thumb up against the woman’s lip. “I place my trust in you, Viscountess Virgo. Do not let me down.”

“It will be done, my Empress. All will fall under the sway of Andromeda, as long as your Cosmos Queens stand tall.” Virgo said, kneeling down until the light started to swallow her. All while keeping that smile on her face.

She could feel the power brimming through her. The blessing from the one that had deemed her appropriate for this mission. And with that blessing, she would prove that she was the right one for the task…

It was time to capture another world, just as she had done many times before…

\---

“Seriously, Mikai, you have to keep studying. Otherwise, Maki-sensei’s just going to keep nagging.”

“But Yumeko, I don’t like reading!”

Meanwhile, in the quaint Mimoto City, two young girls were busy spending one of their days off together. No school, no nothing, it was the perfect time for them to relax. And yet…

“I know you don’t like reading, Mikai, but do you want to repeat this year? You just came out of your funk, I don’t want you to fall back into it because you ended up flunking basic math.” Yumeko Watanabe, the black-haired girl still wearing her student uniform on this bright and sunny day, admonished the young girl at her side. All while keeping a soft yet concerned smile on her face.

Her companion, and the girl that had done a lot to keep the city safe over the last while, was Mikai Fushimi. The sandy-blonde cutie that would do anything to protect people… Except actually do her homework, as much as she wanted to. “But it just ends up bouncing all over the page and then I don’t read it and then I fall asleep until Mom comes to wake me up!” Mikai cried out, whining like the youth she was at heart…

“The words keep bouncing around… Have you tried listening to an audio book?” Yumeko asked, rubbing her chin slightly. “If not, that might just work? If you don’t do well with reading, sound can do the trick. And failing that, I can always try and read everything aloud for you, as long as you put aside time.”

Her sandy-blonde friend blinked a couple of times as she tilted her head. “Audio… Book? There are books made of sounds?” The cheerfully clueless girl asked, taking the words seriously on their own instead of putting two and two together.

“Oh, Mikai…” The black-haired student chuckled and shook her head. “What book did Maki-sensei ask you to read? I’ll try and find it and find an audiobook version of it, just so you can keep up with class.”

Mikai slowly counted on her fingers, biting into her lip slightly. “I think it was… Lord of the Flies, and then he asked me to pick one out and I picked a really big book so I could try and impress him. Don’t remember what the title was, but it looked really space-y. Like it hadn’t been touched in years…”

“Space-y, you say? What do you mean by that? If you just picked out a map of the stars, that won’t count…” Yumeko muttered, as she slowly turned around, only to feel a shiver run down her spine as she noticed something up ahead. Something unfamiliar. Yet no less bothersome.

Why did something have to go wrong now? It wasn’t in her schedule at all. “Mikai, I…” She paused before looking towards her shorter friend. The girl was looking expectantly at her, head tilted like always. “...Tell you what, I’m going to go find the book right now. You just wait here and keep an eye out so nobody gets hurt. Okay?”

“Okay, Yumeko!” Mikai grinned from ear to ear as she waved goodbye to her friend, not finding her sudden departure strange at all. But since she was here, she could take a moment to look around. Maybe even find something interesting if she was lucky!

As she headed straight ahead into one of the parks that dotted Mimoto City, she noticed a strange gathering a little further on. Was somebody having a party, or…

‘Strange, I can’t feel any Jõtai energy, yet this is giving me the same sort of vibe…’ The voice of her mental companion, Chimera, echoed through her mind as the girl kept on walking. ‘Are you sure you want to get closer, Mikai?’

Mikai nodded rapidly, grinning a little as the world around her turned black, transporting her into her mental landscape with the larger predator materializing by her side. The muscled and wild woman who was only kept modest thanks to the pelt she wore. “Of course I do. If I don’t, who’s gonna help them if it turns out to be something bad?”

“Always trying to help people despite the consequences. You might just get hurt one day if you keep this up, Mikai.” Her blonde and slightly tanned companion said, before she put her hand on the top of her lovely little host’s head and ruffled her adorable hair. “You better keep safe. I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt when you can avoid it.”

The young sandy-blonde nodded rapidly with a bright smile. “You bet, Chimera! I’ll kick butt no matter who’s doing bad stuff! Promise!” She shouted out loud as the black world disappeared, leaving her standing in the middle of the park with her hand tightly clenched. Now, to deal with whatever was happening up ahead.

“My, oh my.” A beautiful voice echoed from the distance, the words dancing through the air as they nearly wrapped around the crowd that had gathered near the park’s fountain. “So many worthless souls, gathered to witness my beauty. A feeble effort, but a commendable one…”

Sitting upon the fountain’s edge was a blonde woman wearing what could best be described as a cocktail dress, with more than a bit extra exposed for sexual appeal. Whether it was the cutouts near her hips, her cleavage being so low cut that her nipples threatened to bounce out at any moment, or the fur wrapped around her shoulders to emphasize them… She was a beauty. And that beauty only grew when one looked at her face, and gazed into her exposed crimson eye…

The many men and women that had gathered around the woman were moaning just listening to her, their bodies convulsing with every word that left her lips. No matter how much she degraded them, no matter how she treated them like dirt, they were there to listen to her. To obey. To kiss the very ground she walked on, no matter how degrading it would be..

“Ahhh… My Queen!” One of the girls cried out, her need for the blonde forcing her body to move. She crept closer while keeping her body close to the ground, the woman’s presence too much for her to bear. All that she could do was praise her and approach her at the same time…

The blonde noticed her, and she licked her lips. “Such intense desire. Such intense need. We can’t have that. Not until you’ve spent it all.” The woman chimed, snapping her fingers to force the girl upon her feet. “Stand before me. Stand before your Queen.”

“Yes! Yes, yes!” The girl cried out as she jumped onto her feet, her body vibrating as she looked straight into those wonderful eyes. The ones that consumed everything. Especially her will to try and resist. She was nothing without the woman in front of her, that much was utterly certain…

Just obeying her was enough to make her feel the utmost powerful pleasures. She could feel her body begging for release. Begging to climax right then and there. But unfortunately, the one she had forced herself to worship didn’t like the climax. She didn’t like seeing girls or boys lose themselves to pleasure.

“Let’s seal that away.” The woman said as her crimson eye flashed, her voice booming as she grabbed ahold of the girl’s crotch at the very same time. “Virgo Virgin!” Her very image started to distort as she shouted, her power flowing from her words…

The girl let out a gasp as her body quickly started getting covered in a thick layer of pure latex, with an emphasis brought upon the spot that brought her the most pleasure. Sitting between her thighs was a single bulge, with the emblem of Virgo emblazoned on it. Even as her body was sealed away within the latex, she wasn’t allowed to feel any pleasure. Kept permanently in a state of near climatic pleasure, the perfect thing for the woman to manipulate to her own ends…

It wasn’t just her that had started to transform into this sort of form either. Everyone that had heard her voice, anybody that had fallen before the ‘Queen’s words, was being wrapped up in the same sort of latex. It didn’t matter if the listener was male or female. It didn’t discriminate, turning everyone into an identical drone that listened and obeyed at any and all times…

The woman giggled to herself as she rubbed her hands together, the symbol of Virgo appearing on her cheek with a bright shine. “Kneel, worms! Kneel before your Queen! Kneel before Viscountess Virgo!” The villainous woman cried out with gusto, not holding back in the least. She had been tasked with conquering this world, why should she ever resort to something as silly as restraint?

“Hail Viscountess Virgo!” The horde of latex-clad minions, each draped in what could only be described as erotic nun habits given the emphasis on their sealed-away private parts, cried out in absolute unity. They were no longer individuals. They were merely drones that served their queen through thick and thin.

Viscountess Virgo giggled with glee. This was going to be easy. And yet, she felt a pang of dissatisfaction. She hadn’t yet found the soul that would join her after this invasion had finished. Oh well. She still had plenty more to go through. This was just her initial recruitment. If she were to take over this entire world, she’d need many more useless cuties…

“Hey! Let them go!”

The blonde villainess chuckled as she heard the voice call out, prompting her and the entire horde to turn towards the vigor-filled individual that would dare to try and stand up to her. “And who might I owe this displeasure? Who would dare try to fight against me!?”

Standing at the far back of the pack, with her head barely visible amongst the sea of black latex-clad obedient soldiers, was the bright-eyed sandy-blonde girl that had been watching this entire time. “I’m Mikai! Mikai Fushimi! Let all of these people go, or you’re gonna regret it!”

“Mikai, mmmm?” Virgo giggled as she climbed off the fountain, parting the sea of minions as she took careful and deliberate steps towards her, shaking her hip with every step she took. “Won’t you stand down and join them? You’re a cute girl, but you’re just as useless. Just accept your role, before you start more confident than you ought to be…”

Mikai shook her head. The words dancing through the air, the ones that were intended to seduce her, went straight past her as she threw her hand diagonally forward. “I’ll show you how useless I am, lady!”

“HENSHIN!”

A bright light flashed from the girl’s waist as a broken belt appeared, only for a set of flames to cover her thereafter. The flames sunk into her, seemingly burning away at her skin… Only to reveal a mighty set of lion-themed armor as she slashed her hand through the air, putting out the flames.

“You…” Virgo muttered as she covered her mouth, both of her eyes shining brightly. She had already encountered resistance? From a world that lacked magic? Preposterous… “Who do you think you are!?” She shouted, as the chastised nun-drones started to gather around the girl while a number of them formed a barrier in front of her.

The lion-armored girl clenched her fist tight as the flames erupted around her, scorching the grass below in the process. “Jõtaider Mimoto! I’ll reach out and save these people!” She shouted, as the heat on her suit intensified with every passing moment. She wasn’t about to let some weird lady keep people from being nice and helpful..!

“Get her! Crush her spirit and make her understand exactly where she belongs!” The Viscountess cried out, tossing her hand forward to command her minions.

Every single one of the latex-clad minions that had surrounded the girl dashed forward, simply trying to use their numbers to their advantage. They weren’t very impressive, but they thought that by jumping on the girl, maybe..!

“Not gonna happen!” Mimoto cried out as the fire on her body coalesced and gathered at the tip of her fist, before she slammed it straight into the ground. “KING’S ERUPTION!” She shouted as all the power in her body fed into the flame, causing it to explode outward and knock all of the minions aside like a bunch of bowling pins.

The heroine stood up after that, shaking her fist as she looked around and noticed that most of them hadn’t yet been healed. “Huh. Guess you’re not one of those Jõtaijins. Probably means that everyone’s gonna be back to normal even after being turned into that!” She grinned underneath her helmet, cracking her knuckles as she looked at the horde still trying to approach her.

“You can’t win, Heroine! Just sit there and take it like a good girl, and I’ll make sure that my Empress treats you with the exact lack of respect that you deserve!” The Viscountess shouted from behind the safety of her nun-shaped wall. How was a young girl like her this powerful, and why had she come to stop her right now?!

Mimoto grinned a little more as she watched that mass of minions approaching, stomping one foot forward as she gathered all of her flames inside her fist once more. “You want to keep going? Alright, I’ve got just the thing then!”

“KING’S THRUST!”

The heroine shot forward with a trail of fire blazing behind her, knocking aside the minions that had been burned by the power of her fist. But she wasn’t done, as she spun around using just one foot before dashing forward like a fireball once more. Then a few more times, utterly decimating the horde of minions like they were nothing..!

Virgo felt the sweat running down her face. This was absurd. How was she supposed to beat her? She had this much firepower behind her, and she was just a single heroine!? If she had the chance to retreat, maybe she could catch her off guard and turn her into one of her thralls with a little kiss, but…

...Wait, catch her off guard… She said she wanted to save people. Then…

“Oh? Say, Heroine… You wanted to return these worms to normal. Is that right?” The Viscountess giggled as she grabbed ahold of one of her victims, slowly caressing her latex-clad cheek…

In that very same moment, all of her power seeped straight into her hand, freeing the girl from her latex prison. While keeping her painfully obedient, evident by the lack of color in her eyes.

Mimoto noticed the girl being freed, prompting her to transfer the flames in her body towards her legs. “Hold on!” She cried out, breaking into a sprint towards the wall of bodies that stood in between her and the villainess.

It wouldn’t stop her. It couldn’t stop her, not as she jumped into the air and let her leg fly forward while everything gathered at her heel. She flew forward, letting the flames propel her as she screamed.

“KING’S FLAME!”

The kick was powerful. Beyond anybody's wildest dreams. Even though the minions jumped forward to try and block the approach, they were blown aside like nothing. Like the bodies that they were reduced to. All so that the heroine could get closer, yet closer..!

Virgo could feel the sweat pouring down her cheek. Partly from the show in front of her, and partly from her plan potentially unraveling. If the heroine was going to kick her directly instead of making sure the girl was alright, then she was toast. It was a gamble, but..!

As soon as the entire horde had been knocked aside, leaving just the lone girl and the Viscountess left untouched, the heroine dropped to the ground as her flames went out. She ran straight towards the girl, trying to pull her out of the evil woman’s arms…

Unfortunately, that selfless act brought her into the villainess’ effective range, as she tossed the girl aside and let her get covered in the latex once more while one of her hands stretched out towards the heroine.

“Let’s seal you away, HEROINE! VIRGO VIRGIN!” Virgo shouted from the depths of her soul as she grabbed the heroine by her armored chest, sending a powerful shock of her own energies straight through her in an attempt to not only incapacitate her, but seal her away in the same sort of latex that had been covering the other girl…

Mikai was shocked to see her armor suddenly vanish and for a layer of latex to take its place. Usually, it would take a Jõtaijin more than a couple of hits to get straight through her willpower and hit her where it hurt. Was this lady just trying to transform her without going that far?

Not only that, but as the sandy-blonde felt the older woman’s hands digging into her bosom, she couldn’t help but blush. She was modest, but that didn’t stop it from feeling good. Granted, she never did this on her own and it was only something she had started learning about thanks to all these fights she had been through, but…

“That blush on your face… So adorable. But ultimately, despite your best efforts to resist me, you’re still as much of a worm as the rest of them. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Virgo chimed and grinned as she watched that latex slowly but surely swallow the girl in pure black obedient latex…

It wasn’t enough to see her squirm thanks to a couple of gropes. She needed to do more. Show her who owned her. And the only way to do that was to lean in, let her breath brush up against the girl’s cheek, and then kiss it, leaving the mark of Virgo on her cheek. The ultimate seal…

Mikai could feel her body practically seizing up as those lips met her cheeks… And yet, there was something about the kiss. Something… somber? Was there a good heart behind that villain’s facade… Was there somebody that needed to... 

  
Even as her body slowly lost itself to this strange latex, her heart wouldn’t stop. Now that she knew that there was something beyond this evil..!

“Sit still, and fall into my arms. Become nothing more than my worm, little Heroine. Nothing more, nothing less. That is everything you’ll be, until the very end-”

Just as Virgo started monologuing, she was cut off by a kiss meeting her lips, courtesy of the sandy-blonde that had shot her head straight forward, the latex quickly moving up her body and onto her lips in that very same moment…

The Viscountess’ eyes widened as she felt a powerful shock rush through her body, the symbol on her cheek growing black like the latex that moved onto her lips. “N-No! No! You can’t do that! That’s-”

It didn’t take a genius to understand what happened, especially as the latex had completely left Mikai’s body. Especially as it started covering the villainess’ body, capturing her in the very same prison that she had captured everyone else in…

The girl had turned her power against her. She didn’t understand it. She didn’t know what to think of it. All that she could do was moan and cry out as her body was covered from head to toe in latex, silencing her moans in a matter of moments and leaving the sign of her soul, ‘Virgo’, as the sole indicator of her identity. Engraved upon the bulge between her thighs...

“Whew… Didn’t think that’d work…” The sandy-blonde wiped her brow. She was going to have a long talk with Chimera after this, just to try and figure out what all of this had been about…

She looked around, noticing that the latex had started leaving every victim. By turning the power of the Viscountess against her, she saved everyone.. But she hadn’t saved her yet. And she was perhaps the most important one.

Mikai put her hand on the glowing symbol on the crotch, causing the latex to slowly slide off Virgo’s face as all of that latex sunk towards the bulge. She quickly gasped as she was partly released from that prison… And almost immediately after that, her expression turned from one of need, to one of anger… and then one of surprise.

“Why… Why would you… I was at your mercy. Why would you do something like this, saving your enemy..?” The Viscountess muttered and murmured, blushing as she looked into the young girl’s eyes.

The heroine giggled a little as she grabbed the latex-clad villainess’ hand, weaving their fingers together. “All it takes to help somebody is to reach out. And I thought you needed help.” She admitted, wearing her heart on her sleeve as she stared straight into those pretty crimson eyes.

“You…” Virgo bit into her lip as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. She didn’t know what to say… “...M-Mikai, was it..? I’m… Going to need a place to stay, if you want to help me…”

Mikai nodded and wrapped her free arm around the defeated villainess, pulling her into a hug. “I’ll find a place for you, Virgo! As long as you promise not to turn people into nuns again!”

...The Viscountess was going to have to put her plans on hold for the time being. At least until she fully understood why this girl would try and help her like this…

And why her heart was beating like mad…

\---

Deep within the Darkness, a single girl watched the world that she had decided to conquer. The world that one of her powerful Cosmos Queens should’ve easily been able to deal with…

And all that Empress Andromeda saw, before her connection to Viscountess Virgo was cut off, was the bright smile of a young sandy-blonde girl. A girl that had managed to charm the Cosmos Queen’s heart, just with the kindness that radiated off her...

...The Empress’ lips curled into a smile. She had found her next Cosmos Queen. And what a bright one she’d make...


End file.
